1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a display device and, in particular, to a display device providing movement of a plurality of elements within a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional display devices commonly include a glass ball which is filled with fluid and attached to a base. A figure or sculpture is often located within the glass ball and small pellets or flakes are provided within the fluid. The glass ball is shaken to disperse the pellets throughout the fluid and the pellets then gradually descend through the fluid to the bottom of the glass ball, giving the appearance of falling snow. This known device has the obvious disadvantage that someone must shake it each time the appearance of falling snow is desired. Additionally, because all the pellets fall to the bottom of the device in a very short time period, the device must be repeatedly shaken--which is awkward, time-consuming and it can be a difficult task if the device is large or bulky. Additionally, if the person shaking the device does not cause the pellets to be unevenly distributed within the fluid, this creates a very artificial appearance because most of the pellets fall in the same area.
Other known snowfall display devices include internal impellers or pumps which cause the pellets or flakes to move within the fluid. These devices typically have an impeller located near the bottom of a glass container filled with fluid, and the impeller thrusts some of the fluid and particles upward while simultaneously drawing other fluid and particles downward. This creates a very artificial appearance because snowflakes do not move upward or in a circular manner during natural snowfall.
Another known snowfall display device includes a fluid filled tank with a small intake hole located near the bottom of the tank. Fluid and pellets are drawn into the intake hole by a pumping system, and the fluid and pellets are then pumped through a conduit to the top of the tank. Disadvantageously, because the fluid flow lines all terminate at the intake hole in the bottom of the tank, all the fluid and pellets flow towards this common point thus creating a very artificial appearance since all the snowflakes move towards one location.